thaddfandomcom-20200214-history
Torn Open Sneak Peek
(Sneak peak of a new episode of T10: GR called Torn Open. The plot revolves around the Hydraimitrix's virus alien, Intruder, finally breaking free and Thadd finally reveals his secrets to his parents.) Rodrick: (looks around Thadd's room) Thaddeus...? Where are you? Rodrick moves around, unaware of two things. One is the glowing black and blue substance on the ceiling and two is... Well, he's about to discover it. Rodrick looks at Thadd's bed, his sheet and blankets scattered on the floor. Even his mattress was crooked. The closet slowly opens without a sound as Warhead's silhouette is seen inside it. Rodrick, unaware of him, flicks on the light switch. By now, he notices the substance on the ceiling. It was the same circuit pattern as Intruder's body. Rodrick: What the hell? That's Intruder. Warhead bursts from the closet, revealing that he's an utter mess. Dismantled by a grown up and rebuilt by a child. A majority of his body, including his face, which was been suffocated and constricted by Intruder's amorphous structure. His bloodshot left eye was the only exposed part, flickering and twitching like bad as its normally dark-purple pupil was a light-blue. Rodrick: THADDEUS! The corrupted Warhead-Intruder fusion began to move toward him, its feet appeared melted as it slopped and wobbled with each pounding step. The technological sludge on its face tore slightly as it was attempting to open its jaws. Preston: Rodrick, what's going on over there? Rodrick: Uh... NOTHING! The Wartruder grabs Rodrick and throws him into the door. With a loud snap, Rodrick's body weight crushes the door and shatters it. Rodrick: Whoops. Wartruder shuffles toward Rodrick, letting out muffled shrieks of either rage or Thadd trying to resist the suffocation of the absorbing virus. Rodrick rolled and shot up, avoiding a huge blow from Wartruder, leaving a hole in the wall. Rebecca: That's it! I'm coming over there mister! Rodrick: NO! Wartruder grabs Rodrick and throws him again. Rodrick hits the ground and lands in the living room. Rebecca is seen, hands on her hips. Rebecca: Rodrick! Are you horsing around again? Rodrick: No, Mom! I'm busy! (Wartruder, not visible in the dark hallway, grabs Rodrick's foot and begins to pull him) I'MGOODCOMEBACKLATER! A-'' Rebecca: ''Thaddeus! Stop it right now! Rodrick soars out of the dark hallway, thrown a third time. He lands straight into the couch, groaning in pain. Rebecca looks toward the dark hallway as the light switch turns on. Wartruder emerges, his lower jaw hanging. Unwillingly, Thaddeus had exposed his secret. Rebecca: (lets out a scream) WHAT IS THAT?! Rodrick: MOM! RUN! Wartruder lets out a distorted shriek and lunges toward them, missing. He lunges up, dragging himself toward them like a zombie. Preston jumps in the living room, shocked by the sight of a walking pile of twisted steel, android parts, and a living pile of malware attempting to consume Warhead. Preston: WHAT IS THAT? WHERE'S THADDEUS? Rodrick: That's him! THAT'S THADDEUS! Rodrick remembers how to stop this madness. During Intruder's corruption, the Hydraimitrix symbol becomes detachable and removable as he attempts to break free. He spots the Hydraimitrix symbol on one of Warhead's arms, mostly invisible due to Intruder's body. Rodrick charges toward Wartruder, shoving him over despite his size. He grabs the Hydraimitrix symbol, pins his foot on his chest, and pulls. A series of snaps and pops are heard as the Hydraimitrix symbol comes. Wartruder lets out a shriek as all of Intruder's mangled and goop-like body blasts off like Warhead was an atomic bomb and splats against the wall like someone had thrown an opened can of black and blue paint. A burst of purple light fills the living room. Rodrick, with his jaw slightly ajar, drops the Hydraimtrix symbol, which was now the watch. Thaddeus gets up, wearing his tanktop and sleep clothes. He had slight bags under his eyes and his hair was mangled. He looks around at Rodrick, the remains of Intruder on the walls, and then his shocked parents. ... Rebecca: (grabs and hugs Thadd) Th-Thaddeus? Thaddeus: I can and I will explain. Thaddeus grabs the Hydraimitrix symbol and puts it back on his wrist. The dial shoots up for an unknown reason. An alien icon was missing. Intruder's icon was missing. Just then, the mess of Intruder's body fell from the walls and began to gather together in a huge pile that slowly took shape. He was no longer bound to the watch. He was free.